


#2

by eremin



Category: Death Note
Genre: Competition, Drabble, Hatred, M/M, Wammy House, Wammy's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremin/pseuds/eremin





	#2

Our education shouldn’t be a competition. The fight for #1 has completely taken over our lives. We could have loved each other, we could have been something so beautiful, so perfectly beautiful. But, no… not in this life. Because you’ll always be #1, and I’ll always be #2, no matter how many hours of every single day I try to educate myself more and more. And to you, it just comes naturally. It’s not fair. I deserve it far more than you. We could have been something so painfully beautiful. But not here, not now. Because you’ll always be better, no matter how hard I fight. And that is why I’ll always hate you, my love. I’ll always hate you and everything you are, everything you stand for. You make me cringe in disgust, my hands shake in anger (and you make my heart race whenever you’re nearby). You make me so angry and malicious (and you make me cry at night when I think of what could have been so beautiful).

I will always be nothing to you…  
but you’ll always be everything to me.


End file.
